In some computer systems, a volume may be mounted by only one server at a time. Normally this is not a problem as the computer that has mounted the volume may be able to effectively utilize the full bandwidth of the storage subsystem hosting the volume. Some storage subsystems, however, have considerable bandwidth with respect to accessing data. In other environments, the server may have to do a lot of computation in conjunction with accessing data on the volume. Furthermore, even a relatively fast server may have concurrent requests from many clients that reduce the responsiveness of the server to a level that is unacceptable. In the systems and environments above, the server may become a bottleneck for accessing data on the storage subsystem.